


昭烈皇后

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 亮玄 - Freeform, 人鬼情未了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 写一半懒得写肉了，分级从E降到了M（……
Relationships: 诸葛亮/刘备
Kudos: 7





	昭烈皇后

小黄门打着哈欠开了皇宫正殿大门。更声打罢三响，浓浓夜色里雾气隐然，随着大门开合起了又落。脚步声远去了，只留下黑漆漆的殿内诸葛亮一人孤零零的身影。

他先是在全然的黑暗里愣怔了片刻，忽然角落里隐约有了一星半点的亮光——虽然殿内只有他一人，但是灯火次第亮起，仿佛有人举着火烛一盏盏将其点燃。光从关闭的大门开始一路延至台阶之上，照亮了皇帝的龙床。他追随着灯火向前，脚步坚定，并无半点恐惧之意。

有人在梦境里约他此时此地相见。他平时并不相信这些事，但是这次抱了侥幸的期待。即使落空，就当作是另一场荒唐的梦游。

台阶上出现一个身影，身着皇帝服饰，身姿挺拔，头发花白，分明不是当今那年轻的皇帝。

“陛下？”诸葛亮快走了几步，在台阶之前跪下磕头。脚步声到了近前，他抬起头，那人已经在面前站定，一身征战沙场的甲胄，看起来比刚才年轻了许多。

“是我。”是梦里那熟悉的声音——他阔别多年的，心心念念的声音。

“主公……”诸葛亮的眼睛湿润了。他站起身，用颤抖的手去碰触面前之人。

“是我……”那人倏然到了他怀里，两手环着他的脖子，目光炯炯。诸葛亮抱着他，低头看去，只觉得脸颊有些微热——他身上只着一件薄薄麻布睡袍，半敞半掩，隐约可见其下胴体。而那面容，似乎又年轻了几分。

“玄德。”诸葛亮紧紧把他抱在怀里，泪水从眼角滚落，“我想你了。”

刘备，或者说，刘备的鬼魂抑或仙身，此时此刻在他的怀中温暖而真实，就像他所知道的，那些年来枕席之上缱绻时感受到的一般无二。

“孔明，我终于又见到你了。”刘备的双手抓着诸葛亮的衣襟，抬头在他的唇上落下一个亲吻。

“你是如何——”

“先别说这个。”刘备笑着，手指抚上诸葛亮的鬓角，“让我好好看看我心爱的孔明……你看你，都有这么多白发了……”

诸葛亮抬袖去擦眼泪：“我老了。我有时候自己照镜子，看到脸上的皱纹和头上的白发，心想，主公没有机会看到我这副样子，不知道是幸还是不幸。”

刘备拉着诸葛亮一步步走上御阶。一开始诸葛亮犹豫了一下，但是刘备步履坚定，也打消了他的顾虑。何况他并非没有到过皇帝的位置前——刘备称帝仪式结束后，留下他一人在殿内，当着他的面在台阶上一层一层脱掉皇帝衮服。最后诸葛亮将他按在龙床御位之上，将自己的肉刃刺入那贵为九五的身体。

“你为了我的江山，把自己的生命都要耗尽了。”刘备叹息道，“何必呢？”

“多年不见，你居然和我这么生分了，玄德。”诸葛亮轻轻笑叹。

“我临死前对你说，若阿斗不才，君可自取。”刘备转过身来，看着诸葛亮，“你觉得这也是生分吗？”

诸葛亮一时结舌。那是他们彼此心知肚明却又从未有机会言说之事。言说本是无必要的，但是此时看着明明应当和他阴阳相隔，却又活生生在面前的刘备，他又觉得或许那人希望他说些什么。

“这些年来，陛下身虽殁，魂与臣同生。”

刘备笑了，轻轻摇摇头：“这些话不需要你说。我明白，你也知道我明白。我只是……心疼你。你付出的太多了，即使我还活着，我未必能做到这一步。”

诸葛亮只是眨了眨眼，他的嘴角牵动了一下，好像是一个笑容，也好像下一刻咧开来，就要哭出来一样。

“说起来，诸臣……不，是孔明你”——刘备指了指诸葛亮——“谥我‘昭烈’。我一直在想，所谓‘昭’，难道孔明所指乃谥法中所谓‘荣仪恭美’之意吗？”

诸葛亮笑了，刘备牵了他的手，拉他到龙床前。

“孔明百年之后，应当担得起‘忠武’这臣子的最高谥了。你知道这让我想起什么来吗？”

诸葛亮觉得他可能明白刘备要说的话——他一直都明白他，可面对这个问题，他选择三缄其口。

刘备的唇凑到诸葛亮耳边，而有力的手按在他的肩膀上，迫他坐下。

“汉光武帝，和光烈皇后。”

诸葛亮的背后就是龙床。他极力抗拒刘备的手臂的力量，但是刘备活着的时候就武力惊人，诸葛亮从来没有在力气上占他半分便宜，死后这不知是神是鬼的刘备，更仿佛有什么法术，诸葛亮只能顺从坐下来。

“陛下……”

“这世上皇帝若是论功劳来当，此时此刻，孔明才是当之无愧的陛下。”刘备弯下身来，嫣然而笑，“我在的时候，凭那些年的打拼和功劳，自然是你的皇帝；可我离开后这些年来，孔明才是擎起大汉的栋梁。”

“即使你这么说，我也是……”

“我明白。”刘备没有让他说完，“所以现在，至少今晚，我是你的皇后。”

他说着，靠进诸葛亮怀里。诸葛亮这才意识到，刘备身上的衣服，不知道什么时候变成了皇后的繁琐华美礼服。

诸葛亮亲吻了刘备，在亲吻之间，他试图像以前那样，把刘备压在坐床上。然而刘备迫使他伸开腿，自己骑跨上来。

“你就坐在这里，哪儿都别去，”刘备再次吻了他的唇，“陛下。”

“……玄德。”诸葛亮轻叹一声，“我不知道你是如何做到这一切的，但是想必也费了很大力气，却就是为了和我来开这玩笑吗？”

“这是玩笑吗？也罢，若孔明觉得是，便是吧。”刘备一边笑一边解自己的衣带，同时也伸手去寻找诸葛亮两腿间的硬挺，“我日日夜夜想与孔明再次尽欢，其余的，都不重要了。”

诸葛亮没有再抗拒什么，也没有争辩或者反驳，而是顺着刘备的意思，替他剥开一层层繁复礼服的负压，露出里面急待被抚慰的身体。

接下来刘备跪在诸葛亮面前，弯下腰去，两手撑着地面，把他的肉刃含在口中。诸葛亮身子向后仰，喉咙里发出长长的叹息。

“这些年，你也没有过其他人吗？”

“我还需要其他人吗？”诸葛亮笑道，“你还和我活在一起。”

他捧了刘备的脸，拉他到自己面前，再次亲吻。他扶着自己的硬物，去寻找刘备的隐秘入口。

刘备的喉咙里发出欢愉的呻吟，他主动上下移动身体，一边除去身上最后的衣料。

诸葛亮也配合他脱去自己身上的包裹。两人在灯火辉煌的皇宫大殿上，在皇帝九五至尊的宝座上，相互交合碰撞，彼此索取和给予。这世界上的全部束缚，乃至生死，都不再是他们相爱的阻隔。

释放的时候刘备的亲吻变做咬噬，诸葛亮在唇齿之间尝到一点点血腥味。他笑了，把刘备揽入怀中。

“玄德所说所做，不是玩笑。刚才我不该说那些话，抱歉。”

“也不必道歉，你有你的顾虑，毕竟你还要面对这尘世的一切。不过我知道你知道我的意思。”刘备打哑谜一样说道，“言语很多时候都太过无力，你跟我做这些，就足够说明我们彼此的心意了。”

“自陛下去后，我们便为一体。”诸葛亮点点头，“但是我最近总觉得……我的寿命，恐怕也不会太长久了。我不担心我的生死，我只担心自己若不在这世间，陛下也……”

“你若不在乎，我又何必在乎？”刘备用手指拢着诸葛亮稍有凌乱的发，“你也看到了，生死本也是无所谓的。”

诸葛亮点点头。

“不过，你也要保重身体才是。我知你不日又要出兵北伐……这次是第五次了。我不想劝你什么，你有你的打算，我只希望你能善待自己。”

说完刘备再次吻了诸葛亮的唇。诸葛亮起初觉得这一吻很轻，紧接着他意识到，刘备的身影在他怀里逐渐模糊了起来，压在他身上的重量也逐渐消失了。他知道，告别的时候到了。

“那么，我还能再见到你吗，玄德？”

刘备没有回答他，他在诸葛亮面前最后留下的，是一个温柔的笑容。

灯火次第熄灭，在纯然的黑暗彻底将他包围之后，忽然面前龙书案上的一盏油灯亮了起来，一点昏黄的灯火微微摇曳，却能照亮诸葛亮周身全部的范围，将他笼罩在一层和蔼的光晕里。


End file.
